justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Just Dance Wikia:Regeln
Wenn du hier mithelfen willst, musst du die Regeln beachten. Es sind viele, aber einfach zu lernen. Wenn du sie nicht befolgst, wirst du bestraft. Dabei variieren die Strafen stark, sodass man 2 Tage lang gesperrt werden kann oder auch für immer. Beleidigen/Fluchen *Wenn du andere User mehrmals beleidigst, bekommst du einen 2 Wochen Bann. **Wenn du danach weitermachst, bekommst du 5 Monate. ***Solltest du nach diesem Zeitraum nicht aufhören, wirt du für 5 Jahre gesperrt. *Zensiertes Fluchen ist erlaubt, solange es nicht gegen andere User ist. Richte dich dabei etwa an die Just Dance Spiele. (Verdammt, Hölle, Heck, WTF, WTH, Crap und Drogennamen muss nicht unbedingt zensiert werden.) Alle anderen sollten in etwa so zensiert werden: B**ch, Sche**e, Ar*ch... Belästigung/Nerven *Wenn du ständig andere User belästigst oder nervst, wirst du für 3-6 Monate gebannt. **Machst du danach weiter, wirst du für immer gesperrt infinite ban. Explizite Inhalte Hier geht es um sexuelle/pornographische Inhalte und "Schockseiten" *Wenn du ein ungeeignetes Profilbild hast, wirst du solange gesperrt bis du es änderst. *Lädst du ungeeignetes Material hoch, wirst du für 1 Jahr gesperrt. *Wenn du einen Link zeigst, (Chat oder Wiki) der dazu dient, Menschen zu schockieren oder erschrecken, wirst du für einen Tag gesperrt. **Wiederholtes Geschehen führt zu einem unendlichen Bann. *Explizite Musikvideos sind erlaubt, solange sie zu einem Lied gehören welches in der Spielereihe verwendet wird. Accounts *Erstellst du einen Account mit einem ungeeigneten Namen, wirst du für immer gesperrt. *Wenn du ein Account erstellst nachdem dein erster geblockt wurde, bekommst du einen 5 Jahre Bann Falsche Information *Falls du mehrmals falsche/ausgedachte Information in die Seiten schreibst, bekommst du einen 3 Monats Bann. Wenn du irgendeine interessante Info gefunden hast, schreibe den Link dazu. Dieser Link darf... **...nicht auf ein anderes Wiki verweisen. **...nicht auf Seiten, die von jedem bearbeitet werden können verweisen. **...nicht auf Spekulationenseiten verweisen. Fan Inhalt/Selbstgemachte Inhalte * Selbstgemachte Inhalte dürfen gerne in Blogs gepostet werden, aber bitte nicht in Kommentare von Seiten. Wird es trotzdem gemacht, führt es nur zu einer unoffizielen Warnung. Wird diese nicht befolgt, erhält man eine offizielle Warnung ** Drei dieser Warnungen führt zu einem 1 Monats Bann Administratoren *Wenn du unhöflich gegen Admins bist, gibt es einen 1 Monats Bann. Blogs *Machst du viele sinnlose Blogs, wirst du für eine Woche verbannt. *Blogs, in denen beleidigt wird oder sonst in einer Weise ungeeignet sind, führen erstmal zu einer unoffiziellen Warnung, danach zu einer Offiziellen. Imitation *Wenn du einen User imitierst/nachmachst bekommst du einen 1 Jahr Bann. * Machst du weiter, wirst du für immer gesperrt. Seiten *Wenn du nach einer Warnung Seiten erstellst du unpassend sind (Fan Inhalte, Leere Seiten...) wirst du für 2 Jahre gebannt. Spam *Spammst du im Chat, wirst du gekickt. Wiederholtes Verhalten führt zu einem 2 Tage Bann.. *Unnötige Bearbeitungen führen zu einem 2 Monats Bann. Bearbeitungen * Abzeichen farmen, (Unpassende Kategorien erstellen, falsche Inhalte einfügen...) ist verboten und führt zu einem 1 Woche Bann. * Keine falsche Info einfügen. Sonst wirst du für einen Monat gebannt. * Seiten leeren ist unerlaubt und führt zu einem 2 Monats Bann. Leaked Information (Infos die nicht direkt bestätigt/erwähnt wurden) * All supposedly "leaked" content must be backed up with a citation. If you are unsure as to how to create a citation, leave the link to the proof in the comment section so that someone can add the citation. Alle nicht direkt erwähnten Infos müssen mit einer Quelle gepostet werden. Schau unter dem Abschnitt "Falsche Information" nach, welche Seiten als Quelle nicht angesehen werden. Die Seiten anderer User bearbeiten * Du bist nicht berechtigt andere Userseiten zu bearbeiten. Wenn dich der User dazu auffordert seine Seite zu bearbeiten, darfst du das. Sonst wirst du Verwarnt. Regeln brechen * If you persist with an act that goes against Wiki rules, even after several warnings, you get a first ban based on the severity of the offenses. If you fail to change after the ban has expired, you will get an infinite ban. Wenn du trotz Warnungen gegen die Regeln verstößt, bekommst du deinen ersten Bann basierend auf den Regelverstoß. Falls das weiter so bleibt, wirst du für immer gesperrt. Kürzester Bann * Die kürzeste Banndauer ist 24-72 Stunden.